love again
by kkpopcx07
Summary: it touma x futaba


I am doing a fanfiction about ao haru ride this is a not copyright of ao haru ride I don't own ao haru ride is Touma and futaba but yeah

summary

Futaba break up with Touma but then futaba find out that kou is dating Narumi then futaba get depressed then Touma pass by and see her what will happen next

I know that the summary sucks but yup their lemon too this is my first writing a fanfiction and a lemon too

chapter 1 ok I will

"am sorry Touma please forgive me", I left him alone now I need to tell Kou that I love him I should probably call him so we can met up it ring "hello",that Narumi voice but why did she answer kou phone "hello Narumi its futaba is kou there", "oh it you kou is with me " kou is with her "Narumi why is kou with you " "oh you didn't know oh well kou ask me to be his girlfriend, do you need something from him" "no it fine I hope for the best for you and kou bye", "thank you bye". So Narumi and kou are dating now. "wow am late for the sales" ,'Is that futaba she look sad and heartbroken kinda , I remember when she broke with me to be honest I can't stand it this. 'I can't believe that kou and Narumi are dating."am going over there to her ", I feel like am being hugged by someone and this hug remind me of only one person "Touma", "yeah "what are you doing ","what do you think am doing futaba", "hugged but why I thought you hate me because I broke up with you", "I don't care because I still you no matter what but please love me ". "I don't know give me something please "."ok futaba, I will wait for you until you say yes to me", 3 week later answer Touma, "hello", "Touma is futaba ok I will ,I will love you ", " am so glad futaba let met up at the train station okay ". "okay sure". what should I wear , am going to move forward for touma , I want to love touma.

'I know what to wear this oh omg am almost going to be late, I made it but where is touma '. "futaba" there he got taller touma is wearing his usually clothes'. This is the first time she came early when we use to date I was always early but now she ealy am late wow she look beautiful like always she was wearing a blue flannel ,white tank top ,black jeans and black short boots. "futaba wait!, want to go out with me?", "are you really ask me out , sure I love to ". "yes I am , alright let go the festival, then let hold hand so we don't get lost", "ok touma". "touma!,let get cotton candy ", "sure let share one "okay touma ". I blush when me and touma share cotton'. Wow look at those two , they make a cute couple ', me and touma heard the people talking about us making a cute couple, then a woman came up to us and said', "hello you two ,you two are the cutest couple ever, I am a host on a contest but the couple we had they broke up so we needed a new one ,can you two join ?", "sure" me and touma said . "okay thanks you two let's go ". "hai guys we got a new couple ok let start with the first question for futaba and touma , are you and futaba going to have a baby ?" is she serious I don't know what to say , "yes we are I would to have a boy and girl ". "touma " , "don't worry futaba ". " okay next is a challenge is to hold futaba in your arms like a bride style for 10 mintues and you and futaba win okay " me and touma nod . "touma are you sure about this I am kinda heavy " " yes am sure plus I would to carry you " I nodded as he started to carry he start to blush just like me ". You and touma won the contest you two won a trip and it free, congratulation to futaba and touma". Wow we won touma!", yes we did, let's go together it free and we won ? ".okay let go then" touma took me home "touma wait", "something wrong ," no but close your eyes " he nodded , I try to kiss him but he was too tall, he saw me that I couldn't kiss him so then touma bought his face closer to mine , ours lips touch , he hug me and I hug him back "touma today was fun thank ", "no problem futaba ,see you tomorrow for the trip okay goodbye ". I nodded and wave back to him then I went inside my house and went to my room , took out my phone and call yuuri. It ring "hey futaba " hey yuuri can you go shopping with me now ?", " yeah sure at the train station ". "yuuri", " hai futaba " ," ok let go " . Why do you need to go shopping ?"well me and touma won a contest and the trip is pay so yeah I tell you everything that happen so don't worry okay" " okay if you say so ".then I found a pink bikini and a light blue bikini I pay those then me and yuuri left the mall . "yuuri thank for coming with me " yuuri nod and smile. In the morning, " hello futaba am going to your house to pick you up " , "okay I be waiting". it a knock it touma before opening the door I look at the mirror I was wear purple dress that go up to my thigh. "hello touma let go " we got to the train me and futaba we were sitting together and when futaba was sleeping I look at her then I saw her thigh no, stop looking at her thigh so then I turn around and at the hotel . "hello what your name " it touma and futaba " ohh here is your key" touma take the key and we go to the room . When touma open the door inside it big , we left ours stuff there and went to the pool that the hotel has. "touma can you wait at the pool I got to change " touma nodded ,I went to put my light blue bikini .'what is taking futaba so long maybe I should check if she is oh okay', is that futaba wearing a bikini she look hot to be honest we stay in the pool for a bit then we went to eat at a restaurant then back it the hotel.

I went back to the room and touma stay down at hotel , I went to take a shower then heard the door opening it was touma I look at him then I realize that he was stared at me then I look down I was naked and he saw my breast then he close his eye and left then I put my clothes on , I got out of the bathroom touma was laying down on the floor then I start to think that I forgot about kou so then I went to hug touma. "are you okay futaba"yea touma I forgot about kou thanks I love you"I love you too ".we both start kiss our kiss got deep "futaba can you spend the night with me " I nod then touma carry me to the bed, he lay me down and he start it unzip my dress and undid my bra , panties, "futaba you are more beautiful like this "I blush "touma may I " he nodded I take of his shirt then his pant and his boxers wow he sure has a big one "futaba are you sure about this " I nodded ,he get on top of me he separate my legs then he make his way in I start to scream in pain then touma kiss me "do you still want to continue" I nod and he made it in he keep kissing me he move back and forward I nod for him to go faster I moan a lot and even I moan out his name we continue for a few hours then we went to sleep. In the morning I feel my lips warm I open my eye and see touma looking at me "sorry it was cute how you were sleeping I couldn't hold it " don't worry it fine " I want to take a shower so I got up but then someone pull me back down on the bed "where are you going" am going to take a shower"ohh" can you come with me and take a shower with me ?" yea sure ". We went together then we left the hotel . we got home so I was about to go my house touma pull me to him and grab my waist and kiss me "see you tomorrow " I nodded, the next day me and touma are going to his house I see him "hey touma " "hi futaba my band just told me that we got a tour I be back 3 month "ohh but you leaving tomorrow afternoon "yeah"so that mean I can spend the night with you"yes I get to spend more time with you okay let go to my apartment " I nodded we spend the whole night together ". "good morning my beautiful futaba" "good morning my lover " then ours lips met it almost time for touma to leave ."I come back for you I promise " okay " I waves at him . I stay at his apartment before he left me a dinner for me to eat but I wanted more food .1 month later .. hey touma I miss you " I miss you too 2 more month and I come back home with you but at night I miss you more" me too I miss you more at night I love you be careful at tour "okay I will I love you ". "yo touma who was that on the phone ? , what did you mean by I miss you more at night ?" what do you think ". This is weird a month has pass and I still don't have my period I should call yuuri , "yuuri can you come with me somewhere quick " sure I pick you up " okay thank" there a knock it probably yuuri , "what happens " , "my period didn't come at all , it was suppose to come last week " let me ask you a question when you and touma went to the trip did anything happen?", ohh I just remember what happen between me and touma that night'. "well futaba did any happen " well let just say something happen between me and touma" really I can't believe you , you did that , I 'll scream at you later , let go and get a pregnancy test" I nodded . Me and yuuri got back to touma apartment with the pregnancy test I went to the bathroom then it came out positive I show it to yuuri ,she start to scream at me . "are you going to tell touma about the baby inside of you " no, not now when he get back from his tour" okay bye futaba and goodbye baby". yuuri left , wow am having a baby from touma , I wonder how is he going to react about this.

3 month later

"how is my baby , is it healthy" yes it is your belly will grown when it 5 month " thank you doctor" no problem futaba " yes today touma is coming back from tour I can't wait to tell him that he is a father . "Touma where are you going ", "am going to ring shop then go back to my lover " hello young men what do you need " I need an engagement ring " ohh this one "yea it perfect" . this ring is perfect to ask futaba to marry me ,yes this is my apartment and futaba is inside , as I open the door , "doctors why are you here is futaba okay " ohh she fine it something beautiful I think your going to be happy" okay" futaba!" am in the room " futaba why was the doctor here"well"futaba take my hand and put on her belly she turn around and look at me , she put her hand on my cheek "futaba are you pregnant" she nod , I wrap around my arm on her and belly " futbata I put my one knee down and take out a small box "will you marry me " she nod , I put her on the ring and hug her."Am so happy futaba your going to be my wife and am going to be a father " , "me too , "I feel little bit sick " ,"you sure probably rest ". "I can't sleep without you please my sick left ," okay I go with you ". 2 month later, today is the day that me and touma are getting married am nervous ohh the car is here. Am nervous and glad futaba said yes to me I made her love me and I love her back, the car is here that means futaba is here . "here please take care of my daughter " okay I will". "You may kiss the bride" me and touma kiss , after that we had a party then it was time for me and touma to left I waves to everyone and touma did as well. "touma where are we going " , "what do you mean we are going to ours honeymoon",ohh okay " I blush. Me and touma went to ours honeymoon , when we got to the apartment touma carry me then he put me down , I need to change can you wait on the living room , I call you to come to the room, he nodded , he left, first thing I did take out the clothes that me and yuuri pick , I put it on, then I call touma. "Touma", touma slowly open the door. Wow futaba look sexy by what she was wearing, then I took out my shirt then my pant , then I came to futaba , hold her like a bride style , carry her in the bed, we spend the night amazing. Couple of month pass, I took futaba to the Hospital , the nurse say that futaba was going to have twins a girl and boy , when the nurse saw one of the baby head , one came out it was a boy , he had my hair and the eyes look like futaba he was cute, when other one came out it was a girl her hair is like futaba and had my eyes too. They were both cute, then the nurse took the babies and I wait until futaba to recover. "touma how did they look" ," they are very cute the nurse said I can take you and the babies the girl should be call tofu " yes that a good name and the boy should be call toma " yes okay let go get the babies" I nodded we went ,when we got there I was both of them they look like touma and me. Couple of month pass and tofu and Toma are 6 years old.


End file.
